Talk:Dark Sun Gwyndolin/@comment-1975828-20160913063500/@comment-24460960-20160928094515
@ Den Éna Faskómilos "Firstly yes, english is my natural language, I just have certain anxiety related complications with expressing my thoughts in written or verbal speach. Normally such questions would offend me, but seeing as how you asked instead of insulting me, I instead apreciate that you asked" Ah okay. It's just you seemed to be asking questions to which I'd already provided answers so I was a little confused. I'm not going to be an idiot and insult you for spelling mistakes, that's what a child does when they have no leg to stand on. "what of Gwynevere? She is a daughter, therefore a woman, but she is the goddess of sunlight. If Gwyn thought women and the moon were in the same consideration, then why wait for Gwyndolin to be born, and just name your daughter the moonlight goddess?" She never had an affininty for the moon though and since she was born female, Gwyn probably didn't care. Besides it's not like Gwynevere was made into a sunlight warrior, she still filled out a Gwyn's view of a typical female role of standing there and looking pretty. However Gwyndolin was born a male and physically weak with a connection to the moon. Gwyn was probably quite bitter, considering how his first son had betrayed him and now his second son had been born frail and with a connection to the moon when he probably would have preffered it otherwise. This point actually adds more credibility to the theory that Gwyn simply raised him like that out of spite and bitterness. Another point towards this theory is that there are literally no statues of Gwyndolin in Anor Londo. In the room where we fought Ornstein & Smough (love that fight) we see two statues at the end of the hall, one is of Gwyn, the other of Gwynevere and then we look at the left to see an empty pedestal. This obviously was where the Nameless King would have once stood, but as we know all of his statues were destroyed after he allied with the dragons against Gwyn. However, there is no fourth pedestal for Gwyndolin. This shows that Gwyn favoured his first two children and even when the NK left Anor Londo and his statue was removed, he didn't have a statue of his lastborn erected in its place. "Dark Sun and the Darkmoon. Whatever the differance is, Gwyndolin has gone by both names. If your theory on him forsaking a feminine lifestyle is correct, then perhaps he waited for his father to leave, then rechristened himself as the Dark Sun to further assert his masculinity." Well that could certainly be true. However Gwyndolin himself and other characters related to him, call him Dark Sun. Darkmoon is a name mentioned only in item desciptions. This could simply just be two different way's of reffering to what he represents. He references the Darkmoon as a power he wields "Safeguarding thy person with the power of the Darkmoon." He only says "I am the Dark Sun Gwyndolin" not "I am the Darkmoon Gwyndolin" and refers to the player as a "Disciple of the Dark Sun" which is obviously a third person reference to himself. Your idea that he renamed himself after Gwyn's departure has merit. Personally I believe he always referred to himself as Dark Sun because I don't see any evidence of him changing his title. But again it's all speculation really. "As for the snakes and breasts, they could very well be false, but I do believe that the snakes for legs are part of his deific biology." Currently nothing but speculaion surrounds this part of the subject. Maybe the DLC will shine some more light on it but who knows. Since Gwyndolin has been half digested by Aldrich by the time we find him we can't find out about the snakes. The breasts on the other hand (pun intended) cannot be seen at all. We can clearly see his chest and there are no breasts or any signs of them having been present previously. @Kajune "For all I know, Gwyndolin showed no signs of wanting to rebel, but rather, wanting to serve his father for his affections. Remember, both Gwynevere and the Nameless King left Anor Londo, while Gwyndolin stayed. That's loyalty." I think the act of throwing away the Reversal Ring constitutes as rebelling. It could be possible he stayed because of Priscilla as well. Don't forget we don't know much about her other than she is a "bastard" for all we know she could be his sister (possibly Yorshka?). He certainly seems to want his father's affetions, there is no doubt about that. However I believe that he eventually grew tired of feeling like he HAD to earn Gwyn's affections, given that he most likely would never have had it even if Gwyn was still alive. This is my take on it though. But the discarding of the Reversal Ring has to mean something right?